debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Annoying Dog
Summary The Annoying Dog is the representation of Toby Fox within Undertale. While he may appear as a harmless white dog, you soon will find out that he can appear anywhere at a moment's notice. He can even take artifacts that could help you greatly on your journey. He's mostly seen around Papyrus, possibly implying that's Toby Fox's favorite character. He returns in Deltarune. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, likely higher Name: Annoying Dog, Toby Fox Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Avatar of Toby Fox Attack Potency: At least Macroverse level, likely higher (Far above the likes of Chara, Asriel and The Anomaly. Created the game of Undertale and Deltarune on accident. As of 2018 has gotten 10x stronger) Dimensionality: 4-D, likely higher (Exists in a higher plane outside of Undertale) Travel Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists around all of Undertale & Deltarune) 'Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Should not be any slower then his creations.) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macroversal, likely ' higher ' Durability: At least Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Seems to get tired) Range: At least Macroversal, likely higher Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Created Undertale & Deltarune), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Type 3. Accidentally created Undertale in form of a game), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Likely Type 1, Type 5 Predates the concept of death), Acausality (Type 5, created the world of Undertale and existed before it as he was coding the world), Absorption (Absorbs the legendary artifact, all monsters and humans can absorb the other species SOUL), Energy Manipulation (Was surrounded with "golden energy" during the year of the dog), 4th Wall Awareness (Fully aware it's a game), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Created the concepts of Undertale including Determination which exists even after everything is destroyed), Information Manipulation & Data Manipulation (Type 3. Coded the entirety of Undertale and it's alternate reality Deltarune), Empathic Manipulation (Created the concept of LOVE), Law Manipulation & Power Nullification (Made many holes in the code making Frisk unable to fight him) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration (Low Godly to Mid Godly, possibly High Godly. Users with determination can regenerate from their soul being damaged or scattered, Annoying Dog himself should scale above his creation Chara), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities) The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) |-|Creations Abilities= As he created all of the monsters he would have their abilities, including: Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the SOUL), Bone Manipulation (Sans and Papyrus can create bones to attack with), Gravity Manipulation (In the form of making the soul be forced to jump instad of float) Magic (All monsters are confirmed to be made of magic), Fire Manipulation (Toriel and Asgore's attacks are fire based), Sound Manipulation (Shyren can use her voice to attack), Lightning Manipulation (Asriel and Vulkin's attacks are lightning based), Timeline Destruction and Creation (Chara & The Anomaly can create and destroy the timeline of undertale), Time Travel (Any user with sufficient enough determination can refuse their death and go back to a point in time), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), & Resistance to it (Can stop you from hacking the game to get certain items), Power Nullification (Chara could steal all of The Anomaly's determination), Possession (Chara could possess Frisk), Summoning (Asriel can summon swords), Flight (Asriel could fly), Danmaku (Most monster attacks are a continous amount of projectiles), Web Manipulation (Scaling to Muffet and her spiders), Karma Manipulation (Sans creates a status effect known as Karma that negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage, based on your sins), Psychokinesis(Sans can throw your soul around), Time Manipulation (Mettaton can rewind attacks), Plant Manipulation (Flowey can manipulate vines) |-|Resistances= Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. He predates all concepts and thus cannot be affected by them), Space-Time Manipulation (Predates the concepts of space-time), Magic (Predates the concepts of magic), Physical Attacks (Predates the concept of stats and actions which are used to attack and defend), Law Manipulation (Predates the laws of Undertale making you unable to even fight him, forgot to code being able to fight him), Information Manipulation, Hacking (Even if you re-write the game and hack it, any events with the Annoying Dog will be unobtainable), Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) Standard Equipment: Legendary Artifact Intelligence: Likely Omniscient (Should have all knowledge of Undertale and Deltarune) Weaknesses: Sleeps often, very lazy. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Undertale Category:Deltarune Category:Author Avatar Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Web Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Empathic Users Category:Law Users Category:Superhumans Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Karma Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities